Tree stands are commonly used by hunters, especially deer hunters, who hunt with bow and arrows. Certain prior art tree stands have been developed, but many of these prior art devices have certain disadvantages. In attempting to maintain maximum stability, the construction of these prior art devices has become complex and cumbersome, and they are not adaptable as backpacks for easy carriage.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,660 discloses a deer stand, which employs a cable tensioning mechanism for attachment of the platform to the tree. U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,649 discloses a tree stand, in which the platform is made of expanded metal, and channel-shaped abutment members are used for obtaining proper contact with the tree trunk. U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,057 discloses a tree stand, which uses spring-urged piercing points for piercing the tree trunk, and also employs a complex spring-urged brace arrangement, which engages the tree trunk. U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,332 discloses a tree stand, which uses a clamping arrangement for attaching the stand to the tree trunk.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,459 discloses a tree stand, which utilizes a U-shaped metal band connected to a linkage arrangement for connecting the stand to the tree trunk. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,200 discloses a tree stand, in which an opposed pair of beams are screwed into the tree trunk, and in which the braces are attached to the tree trunk by a cord.
Although these prior art devices may have been generally characterized as portable, none of them disclose lightweight deer stands, which may be attached to a tree, while assuring effective stability.